dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walschurch
Walschurch *'Location': Walschurch, Kent *'Operator': Dark Railway *'Constructed': 1893 *'Station Code': WC *'Platforms': 2 *'Status': Open 'Walschurch railway station '''is an intemediate station on the Dark Railway. It serves the village of Walschurch, being located to the west of the village. History Walschurch was built in 1893, and became a major station on the railway, as it was the main passing point on the line for many years. Business boomed from here, as livestock was transported to the mainline via Axley, and goods were brought in from there, also. Once Merecombe was reached, passenger traffic also picked up, with day trippers catching the train from here to Merecombe to go shopping, or else to Galen Junction to catch mainline trains. The station is overlooked by the impressive Walschurch Cathedral, one of the largest religious buildings in the area, and by far one of the most recognisable landmarks on the railway. The station is reportedly haunted by the spirit of Lord Theodore Dark, who had a heart attack here before passing away at Colhapper Hospital, and of a station master who committed suicide on the signal gantry on the down line, reportedly due to his wife having an affair with the village postman. Layout and Facilities The station has two platforms, an up and down platform. There is a large booking hall on the down platform, and plenty of seating for waiting passengers. To the east of the station is the goods yard, with three dedicated goods sidings, and a private siding/cattle dock for Walschurch Farm, so that live stock can be transported elsewhere. A small car park exists for travellers wishing to leave their cars here to go shopping elsewhere, or visit other locations on the line. Walschurch is the only intemediate stop for the Dark Express and the Ventura, which bypass all other stations on their way to each end of the line. It is also served by semi-fast and stopping services on a regular basis. Accidents and Incidents * In 1934, Maunsell U1 Class No 1891 derailed at the station whilst crossing the lines whilst shunting a mixed goods train. The derailment caused severe delays for the remainder of that day, and was put down to a points failure. * In August 1967, Bulleid Pacific No 34072 "257 Squadron" failed here whilst managing the first portion of the "Ventura", due to terminate at London via Galen Junction. The service was rescued by Riddles 4MT Tank No 80010. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - The Party (''mentioned) and The Shunter's Gamble * Series 2 - Hide and Seek * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden and 257 Squadron (mentioned) * Series 4 - Cammer, Colin and Cows, Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf, Turbo, Allan Does Galen, Trucks, Instant Crush, and Pogo Rides Again * Series 5 - What a Catch! (mentioned), Abomination (mentioned), Signal Lost, and Ed and Sid * Series 6 - Ouverture (mentioned), Ed, Ed and Eddie, Asphalt Assault, and Burnin' * Series 7 - Futura (mentioned), The Road to Colhapper, and Ey Up? * Series 8 - One More Time, The Great Custard Cream Robbery, Autumn. and Outro Specials: * Mere Anarchy Trivia * Walschurch was, since 1893 until 1968, the main passing point for all services on the railway, due to the nature of the line's single/double track combination. However, since the completion of the 1968 doubling scheme, trains do not always connect with eachother at Walschurch. * Walschurch has a dedicated banking engine siding on the west side of the station, reserved for locomotives assisting other engines up to Manston Fore. * Turbo claims that Walschurch is his favourite place on the railway. * Walschurch could technically be a City, due to Walschurch Cathedral. However, it is classified as a village due to it's relatively small population. Category:Locations Category:Dark Railway stations